


[podfic] and when i wake you, i'll be the first thing you see

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stolen Moments, aesthetic as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: He's telling her stories, an endless barrage of things funny and things sad. She's not listening, not really; she's watching his face light up. The curve of his lips and the animate gestures he makes. There's a strange part of her that thinks: he's grown handsome since I last saw him. The thought slides through her like oil in water, and she tries to shrug it off.





	[podfic] and when i wake you, i'll be the first thing you see

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and when i wake you, i’ll be the first thing you see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133859) by [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen). 



> I recorded this podfic back in September, and it's been burning a hole in my pocket ever since then as I waited for it to be seasonally appropriate to post it. It's GMT December now, so I think it's fair game?

### Details

  * **Length:** 12:41 minute
  * **File type:** MP3 (10.6 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sunpck6nm3zszf3/and+when+i+wake+you%2C+i%27ll+be+the+first+thing+you+see.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tJzk1yZUUOmbh61V0UxXiKDqxFh57-uM)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_and when i wake you, i'll be the first thing you see_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133859)
  * **Author:** [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to:
> 
>   * My friend, who betaed this and then said, "you are not living your best life until you are kissing your brother under the mistletoe in your parents' kitchen." You are a joy :D
>   * To everyone on Discord who I pestered for input on the cover art. (...there were quite a few of you.) I am both sorry and grateful.
>   * A youtuber who calls themselves simply [B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYA_wCjfxw4), who did a piano version of the Folgers jingle. I really wanted to end the fic with a bit of music, but the end-music from the original commercial would completely spoil the mood at the end of the fic. Thank you, B, for being the one person ever to do an instrumental cover of the Folgers jingle. You have no idea I used it—given the nature of this project, that seemed best (I didn't want to scare you)—but I am truly grateful for this.
> 



End file.
